Stuck
by luchalita
Summary: "Why so serious love?" *Rating may change over time*


**October 2014**

 **April's POV**

I let out a huge gasp as I was forcibly awoken from my slumber; I've been having the same dream for two weeks now. Phil's heartbroken face when he stated that we should separate. The man who had been there for me when I was just a newcomer in NXT, he taught me so much about the wrestling business. My best friend, my husband who I thought was in love with me just as I was love struck with him. Ever since Phil was fired from WWE, I was feeling the hostility towards myself as well.

Other talent would whisper when I entered the room, their eyes looking at my wedding and engagement ring in disgust and sometimes with remorse. Little did they know that I had slept with one of the top guys in the business, Jonathon Good which would surprise many since he doesn't appear to be my type. It happened when I was one my way to the hotel's gym and Jon followed behind me, the elevator stopped, the temperature increased. One thing led to another and Jon and I had sexual intercourse against the elevator wall.

 _Very romantic I know._

Doesn't seem like something that I would've done in the past, but things had to change. I was no longer the giggly, happy girl that everyone knew. I was a complete douche to be completely honest, at least to the people that I didn't like or were familiar with. I slid off the cheap bed and my feet pressed against the cold, slightly off-white tiles. I flipped on the light and clicked my tongue as I soaked in my current appearance.

 _I needed to sort out my hair before I even head to media._

It was the week before Hell in a Cell and myself along with my complete displeasure Jonathon, have to go and promote Hell in Cell along with Raw. I had to count my blessings, it could've been either Jon or Nicole. Nicole for some reason has disliked me since my push back in the summer of 2012 and worsened with my infamous pipe-bomb back in August of 2013.

She was the one who took it most harshly; I only said all of those things because I felt that WWE should be more about wrestling than entertainment since in WWE, wrestling does come before entertainment. Ever since then, Nicole has called me out in interviews and even on social media. I honestly stopped caring what she had to say because I know that I worked my ass off to get here and Nicole wasn't going to stop me.

Saraya who was snoring broke me from my train of thought, Saraya, Rosa along with Alicia were the only ones who had befriended me since the whole separation from Phil. As reckless as they were, they were the only friends that I had left other than Colby and Big E.

After I shined my title, I slipped on black skinny jeans, a red flowing top and chucks. I grabbed my wallet along with my phone and the leather jacket that Celeste bought for me for my birthday. I sent a quick text to Jonathon telling him that I would meet him in the lobby in twenty minutes. In the meantime I was going to go eat some breakfast before I was going to have to deal with the strangest man on the entire roster.

 **-x-**

After waiting in the lobby with my title resting on my shoulder, looking like an absolute lunatic for fifteen minutes; Jon finally decided to grace me with his presence. I narrowed my eyes at him, "You're late."

"I don't give a shit princess." He said like he was talking to a child, he's unbelievable. There are no words on how much I wanted to switch with Brianna and be with Colby. At least Colby and I were good friends and I actually liked him. Jon frustrated me to the point that I would want to knock his teeth down his throat.

 **-x-**

"So AJ, what do you think about Dean?" The interviewer asked me, I looked over to Dean and I remembered my hookup with him not to long ago and my cheeks started to heat up. Dean noticed and smirked, "I think that answers your question, AJ has a soft spot for me. I don't blame her, girls dig bad boys." He leaned back putting his arms behind his head and winked at me.

I cleared my throat, "I could say the same for Dean, everyone digs a crazy chick. Plus, I know that together Dean and I would be the ones to take down anything and anyone."

"Like the authority?", I beamed and nodded at the interviewer, "Of course, it would be a breeze."

After I finished my comment I immediately regretted it. Stephanie and Triple H were going to freak out when they find out about this. I was going to suffer greatly from it, what if they make me compete in a battle royal and whoever is the last woman standing is the new Divas Champion?

I internally shuddered at the thought, there's no way I was going to lose because of the Authority's influence. After Dean shamelessly flirted with me, Dean and I wrapped up all the media and went out for lunch at a local cafe.

"So Dean, do you have a girlfriend?" Dean's blue eyes filled with mischief, "Why? Are you jealous?" I rolled my eyes and threw a grape at him. "No I'm not jealous of an arrogant asshole, I just don't want to be blindsided due to our hookup."

He chuckled at my disdain and put his hand on his chest, "That hurts me so deeply pipsqueak, but no I don't have a girlfriend. Trust me AJ; we'll fuck each other again soon."

I dismissed the thought of kissing each other again because that would never happen ever again. "Don't be so vulgar! Kids look up to you!"

"When you had a match against Cameron and did that very sexual dance move, little girls looked up to you as well. Which might I add was the highlight of the entire match." He ended with a wink.

I rolled my eyes, biting my tongue to hold in a rebuttal. I just needed this day to end already, "I'll see you at the arena Dean." I flashed a fake smile while standing up from the wooden chair, I really hope I don't see a glimpse of the so called 'Lunatic Fringe'.

 **-x-**

I adjusted my Chucks and as I was heading to the gorilla, Stephanie stopped me and my blood went cold, "Hi Boss lady, what do you need?" I said perkily.

Stephanie grinned, "I'm happy to see that you're in high spirits, you have a match against Rosa Mendez. I did not appreciate what you had to say earlier this morning. So right after your match, you will face your former bodyguard Tamina and if you survive that you will face Summer Rae."

 _How am I surprised?_

"Thank you Stephanie. This is a great opportunity for me to rectify myself for my actions this morning." I walked past her and rolled my eyes, one of these days I am going to slap that smug grin off her face.

Despite Stephanie's usual bitchy presence I headed to the ring with a smile and slid between the ropes, I handed my title to the referee then the bell rang signalling the match had started.

Rosa was yelling at me saying that she wanted a title shot; I simply kicked her in the stomach, bounced against the ropes and put her in the Black Widow. Her hand rapidly hit my lower back admitting defeat.

I released Rosa and immediately Tamina entered the ring, she and I locked up and she threw my face to the mat. I held my chin in pain, but before I could get up Tamina gave me a knee to the face. She attempted to do an elbow drop and I quickly got out of the way, I bounced against the ropes and met a boot to the face.

 _I wasn't going to win this match by out-powering her, I need to use my speed and use her power against her._

Tamina didn't instant cover which meant that she was going for the Superfly splash; Tamina jumped from the turnbuckle and I lifted my knees. Tamina groaned in pain, I led her to her feet and grabbed the back of her neck. I jumped and snapped Tamina's head to the mat, I weakly lifted her leg and Tamina thankfully didn't kick out.

My match against Summer Rae finished rather quickly, as much as I loved wrestling. I wish I was able to mentally prepare for my matches. But I was soon attacked from behind; I could hear a scream which meant it was Saraya.

Definitely has to be the work of Stephanie, Saraya would've worn me especially about attacking me from behind. The whiplash isn't something that you can prepare for.

She grabbed my head and set me up for the Rampaige when a metal guitar rift played through the entire arena, the crowd started cheering loudly. I was able to break out of the Rampaige and gave her a DDT instead. I looked the ramp where Jonathon was grinning so hard that his dimples were quite prominent. I saw in his right hand that he had a microphone.

 _What is this douche doing out here?_


End file.
